It's The Way You Make Me Feel
by maryeemeeh
Summary: Oneshot fic. Sequel to Something Like You. Syd discovers that another girl Ally enters Jack's life. JackSyd


**A/N: **One-Shot fic.This is the second part to "Something like You." Takes place during and after the SPD finale. Jack/Syd, slightly Sky/Z.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers…and doo da dee doo blah blah blah…etc…etc.

* * *

"**It's The Way You Make Me Feel"**

Cadets and members of Space Patrol Delta continue to celebrate joyfully of their victory over the fallen Emperor Grumm and his evil empire. It's been a tough battle but the rangers were able to hold their own against the more experienced A-Squad and defeat them in the end. Other members of SPD also contributed to their victory and triumph over evil, leading to a joyous day to celebrate.

Meanwhile, B-Squad regrouped in the control center of SPD Headquarters along side with Commander Cruger, Katherine Manx, Boom, Sam, and the Nova ranger.

Rangers, I've called you all together to hear this," Commander Cruger briefly pauses in mid-sentence, "Jack Landors has left SPD."

"He resigned?" Bridge questions in mere disbelief.

"But why?" Syd's heart dropped at the news .She furrowed her eyebrows and quickly looks away. "He didn't even say goodbye." The thought troubled the saddened blonde as her whole body become numb and uneasy. Just when life was going to get even better without Grumm and his army around to disturb the peace, the fact that Jack left SPD isn't the kind of life Syd expected for she has grown fond of the former red ranger. Although the others understood his resignation from SPD, Syd was more upset of the news than anyone else in the room. Without Jack around there was no point in celebrating.

During the time in the control center, Commander Cruger appointed Sky as the new red ranger, which moves Bridge up as the new blue ranger and in second command. Syd is happy for Sky for she knew how much he wanted to be the red ranger, but the thought of him taking Jack's place was unbearable for her to hold. Her expression was rather fake and inactive as she held on a forced smile the entire time. It's not that she didn't care about Sky and Bridge's promotion for Syd is sincerely thrilled and happy for them, but it was her thoughts of Jack's leaving that overpowered her mind and it was all she could possibly think about.

"You alright, Syd?" Z asks worriedly as soon as they were dismissed and exit the control center. Sky and Bridge went ahead of them as the girls stay behind. "You don't seem too happy."

The blonde weakly smiles, "I am. I'm just--" She broke off, followed by a deep sigh. "I'm sad that Jack is no longer with us, yah know."

Z presses her lips together, understanding exactly how she feels. "He may not be SPD, but he is still part of our lives."

"Yeah, but it's not going to be the same." Syd stresses on the thought. "I'm really going to miss him, Z."

"I know." Z places an around her blonde friend and rested her head on hers. "We all are."

* * *

They continue to celebrate their victory in the common room, along with acknowledging Sky and Bridge's promotion. Sky spoke with a few cadets nearby with a huge smile on his face when suddenly his gaze caught Z from across the room, standing by herself at a corner next to the coffee machine. "I'll be right back." He excuses himself from the crowd as he makes his way towards her direction with an eyebrow raised. Z looks up and smiles.

"Well, if it isn't the new red ranger." She pursed her lips in mischievous gesture. "How does it feel?"

Sky shrugs his shoulders in response as though it didn't matter. "It feels like blue."

"Oh come on, feel free to let it all out." She smirks. "Go on, I know you want to."

Sky bit his bottom lip and smile. "Alright, it feels great."

"Ha!" Z had the urge to point out the huge grin on his face. "I knew it."

He scratches the back of his neck uneasily. "So, what are you doing standing all by yourself here?" Sky questions out of curiosity.

Z makes a weird face in response, reluctant to bring the subject up, especially during a special occasion like this one. "I'm just thinking about Jack."

He nods, lowering his eyes to the ground before looking back at her. "I know I can never replace Jack. You two share this amazing bond, and it sucks that he'll no longer work with us. But I want you to know that if you need to talk or anything, I'm here."

A small smile crept on her face. "Thanks, Sky. I know you'll make a great red ranger."

"Thanks. That means a lot, Z."

"Just don't always be…" She smirks playfully while looking down on him in disgust, trying to think of the right words, "yah know…you."

Sky scoffs offensively. "What that does suppose to mean?"

Z nears her face towards him, rising up on her toes as she whispers in his ear, "Just don't be uptight all the time." She tells him softly, making his body tingle in nervousness. "In fact, it's kind of a turn on when you… lighten up." Sky smiles in pleased embarrassment as Z slowly stood back away from him. "I'll see you later." She winks and joins Bridge and Syd on the other side of the room. Sky lifts his eyebrows up, suddenly feeling the warmth crawl inside his body as he zips down his uniform from the neck to let the air in. "And this day just gets even better." He stares at Z's direction with a smile.

* * *

The following day, Z brought up a good idea to donate some clothes and visit Jack in his new business with Ally for it has been a day of SPD life without Jack. The thought brought Syd to her full attention as she begins digging through her drawers and closet, tossing clothing everywhere and getting rid of the ones that no longer suited her.

Just then, Z walked in the room as clothes came flying everywhere towards her direction. She caught a few, and in bewilderment, makes her way next to the blonde. "Uh, Syd? What do you think you're doing?"

Syd was too preoccupied as she continues to search for more clothes. "Not now, Z."

Z looks on in amusement. "Okay. Well, I just want you to know that we'll be leaving in a few. You need any help?"

Syd stops and looks over her shoulder. "Uh yeah. You think you can help me fold those pile of clothes?" Z turns around, and noticed the vast pile on the floor. She raises an eyebrow and reluctantly nods her head.

"Okay, sure." Z smirks as she multiplied herself and sets off to work with her clones.

After everyone gathered their things, Sky, Bridge, Z, and Syd all headed towards downtown of New Tech City where they spotted Samuels company truck from afar. As they get nearer and nearer at the spot, Syd squints her eyes to look closely at the blonde female appearing from the back of the truck and standing next to Jack. Syd couldn't believe how gorgeous she looked as they stood in front of them.

"Hey!" Jack turns around as he took Z in his arms. Syd forced a weak smile as she awkwardly hands over a rack of clothes over to Ally.

"You guys need some clothes?" Sky asks generously, looking happier than ever while handing over a few of his clothes over to them.

Jack smiles, feeling grateful for their generosity. "Guys, thanks!"

"Yeah, you might have left SPD but you're not leaving our lives." Sky reminds him with a genuine smile.

"Well, brother." Jack shifts his gaze over to Z. "I guess we both get to do something bigger."

Syd looks down, followed by a deep sigh. Jack looks at her, waiting for the blonde to say something when suddenly they were interrupted by the ridicule appearance of Piggy. They laughed at him as Piggy attempted to put his arm around Ally, but Jack of course, slaps his hand off her shoulder which caught Syd's attention.

But before she could say anything their morphers beeped and duty calls. Syd looks at Jack and after a split second the four of them morphed into their suits to track down criminals. Ally places a hand on his shoulder as soon as they left to do what they do best.

"You miss being a ranger don't you?"

He slightly nods his head. "Yeah, but not as much as I love doing this."

Ally stares at him intently and furrowed her eyebrows. "Something is bothering you."

"What makes you think that?"

"You don't seem too happy doing this."

"I am." Jack reassures her. "I just miss them that's all." Ally pursed her lips as she listens carefully. "Z is like my sister. I'm gonna miss being around her. We used to do everything together, and this is the first time where we do something different. Then there's Bridge," he pauses in mid-sentence and chuckles at the thought of him, "He cracks me up. This may sound cheesy but I'm going to miss is bizarre weirdness." Ally smiles warmly, followed by a chuckle. "And Sky…sure we didn't exactly get along in the beginning, but I learned a lot from him and he turn out not so bad of a guy."

"And what about the blonde?"

Jack looks down and smiles. "Ah, Syd." He nods his head several times, trying to find the right words to say about her. "God, she's so gorgeous."

"Ah…" Ally mischievously smirks at his way. "I see you like her."

He shrugged his shoulders, avoiding her assumption. "That girl amazes me. You know, the first time I met her, I thought she was another one of those spoiled, self-centered, stuck up, rich girls. But I got to know the real Syd, and sure sometimes everything has to be about her, but when you look pass that she's so down to earth and sincere. She accepts me for who I am and where I come from. I mean, Syd is even kind enough to share her birthday with me."

Ally smiles, "She sounds like a sweet girl."

"Yeah," Jack whispers while looking up at her, "she is."

"You should tell her how you feel then."

Landors scoffs at the thought. "Yeah right. Why would she go for a guy like me when she could be with someone like…let's say…Sky?"

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe because you accept her for who she is and got pass all the stereotyping." Piggy intrudes in their conversation as he stood between them.

"Piggy!" Jack yells out to release the irritation of his appearance. "Do you mind?"

"Well, sorry. I'll leave you two alone then." He turns around and starts walking off. "But I'll be back!"

Ally nods her head and smirks. "Come on, Jack." She slightly nudges his shoulder. "You're a sweet, handsome, and funny guy. How can she not like you?"

He lifted his eyes and grins at the comment. "You think I'm handsome eh?"

Ally rolls her eyes. "Don't push it, Jack."

"What? I could use the motivation here."

* * *

That day, Syd caught two criminals trying to break in New Tech City's local bank and turned them in to SPD. After a busy day, she releases herself from the academy to take a stroll in the park and recollect her thoughts. After everything that's been going on, Syd wanted to get away from it all and be alone.

The day was about to come to its end as the sun begins to disappear behind the distant horizon, leaving behind colors of red, orange, and yellow intermingling as one in the skies. Syd made a stop as she took a seat on a bench to examine the beautiful view, deeply thinking in her head. The light breeze gently brushes her hair back away from her face, which brought shivers down her spine. The park is completely deserted, or so she thought, when suddenly Syd was taken by surprise as she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. Breaking her deep thoughts, she jumped up in fright only to see Jack appear before her.

"Whoa! Syd, it's me." He raises his hands up harmlessly.

The blonde looks carefully, followed by a sigh of relief. "Jack, you scared me."

He looks at her amusingly as they took a seat on the bench. "I didn't mean to scare ya. What are you doing here anyway…alone in the dark?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She shot back, unsure of how to act around him anymore.

"I was actually looking for you."

Syd furrowed her eyebrows. "Me? But why?"

"We didn't get a chance to talk ever since I left SPD."

"What is there to talk about?" Syd fumbles with her words uneasily. "I mean…you're happy with where you are right?"

He tilts his head to the side. "Well yeah…"

"And plus, you have a really gorgeous girlfriend."

Jack shot her a look. "Ally?" He scoffs.

"Who else am I talking about? You don't think she's gorgeous?"

"Yeah she's gorgeous but she's not my girlfriend."

"Why not? Isn't that why you left SPD the first place? So you can have a life with her?"

"That's not why I left, Syd." She wrinkles her forehead in bewilderment. "I left because she helped me realize that SPD isn't the kind of life I want to have. Yes, I want to help people but I want to help them in a different way. It's something I really love to do more than anything else and she got me there."

She pursed her lips. "So…you don't have feelings for her at all."

"No."

The blonde folded her arms across her chest. "Well, it just seem like you do. Don't forget, you were slacking off and never around because of her." Jack searches her eyes carefully as a smirk appeared on his face. Syd became irritated by his mockery expression. "What?"

"Looks to me you're jealous."

"Jealous!" Syd shrieks in laughter. "Oh please, Jack. I have everything I need. Why would I be jealous?"

"Because you like me."

Her mouth fell open in disbelief. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Have feelings for me."

"You are so conceited—haven't changed one bit!" Syd averts from his gaze. "And just for the record, I do not have feelings for you."

"Can you say it while looking at me?" He grins.

She turns around with a straight face. "I do not have feelings for you." She says, and after a split second, smiled and covered her blushing face in mere embarrassment.

"Ha! So you are into me!" Jack smirks at the thought as Syd looks his way and glares at him.

"I have a feeling you'll never let this one go." Her cheeks were flushed with a lighter shade of red. It is evident that Syd was feeling pretty lame and humiliated at the moment, but her expression was quite an attractive sight to Jack.

He smiles. "Well, that's a good thing." Syd lifts her head up as their eyes finally meet again. "Just because I'm no longer SPD doesn't mean I'll never be around."

She arches her brow weirdly. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I'm into you too, and I want to take you out on a date."

Syd's eyes widen in surprise as a smile crept over her face. She didn't have to respond for her gesture and expression said it all as she locks her arm around his and walked the night away together.

_THE END_


End file.
